The Pacifist Arrancar
by Ignisha
Summary: Rukia have been having dream about this one fox-like Hollow. Who is he? And why is he having such an influence to her life? Suddenly, a blonde figure appeared behind her. "I finally found you... Rukia..." BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

The Pacifist Arrancar

* * *

Soul One: The Soul

* * *

_"__Neh neh, Youko-chan! Check this out! I managed to create a ball purely out of Reiryoku!"_

_A semi-giant fox-like creature with a fox-like mask and nine tails growled. __**"My name ain't 'Youko-chan', Chibi! My name is - - -! Say it with me! -. -. -!"**_

_The small girl with jet black hair and big violet eyes pouted, dissipating the Reiryoku ball on her hand. "My name isn't 'Chibi'! It's Rukia! Ru-Ki-A!"_

_The fox scoffed. __**"Tch, fine, I'll call you 'Rukia'..."**__ He paused, before smirking. __**"When I get reincarnated back to a living being..."**_

_*SNAP*_

_"__Youko-chan, you meanie!"_

_*STOMP*_

**_"____OW! WH_Y OVER THE JEWELS, YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"**

_"Nyah~!"_

**_"Why you! Come 'ere!"_**

_"No!"_

**_"Just get over here! Ngh!"_**

_"Kya!"_

**_"Got ya! Now... TICKLE TORTURE!"_**

_"Ahahahaha! S-stop! Y-Youko-chan! Ahahahaha, it hurts! Ahahahaha, STOP IT! Ahahaha!"_

**_"Not 'till you apologize, you ungrateful brat!"_**

_"__Ahahaha, stop! Hahahaha... Hehehehe, a-alright! I'm sorry! Ahahaha, stop it, please!"_

_The fox finally stopped as Rukia managed to stop laughing. She grinned and pounced on him._

_**"WAH!"**_

_The two rolled before the fox was on the bottom with Rukia on the top, both of them laughing._

_**"Neh... Chibi..."**_

_Ignoring the nickname, Rukia answered, "Hmm?"_

**_"If you were to choose between me or your power... which would you choose?"_**

_Rukia blinked before tapping the fox's snout. "What are you talking about, Youko-chan? Didn't you promise that you'll marry me later? Of course I'll stay with you!"_

_The fox chuckled. __**"Yeah... I guess I agreed to do that..." **_**"Although you forced me to..."**_ He thought the last part_

_There was a moment of silence before the fox said, __**"Rukia..."**_

_The girl blinked in surprise at the sudden announcement by her name. "Hmm?"_

**_"Arigatou..."_**

_"Huh? What are you-..."_

_Suddenly, Rukia found her face covered with a large hand and all went black._

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia snapped open her eyes, gasping as she sat up quickly, her hand over her head.

_"Wh-what was that...?"_

Gathering her wits, she went over the dream. _"I rarely have dreams of my childhood, but why does this one seem so particular? Besides the fact that I was able to summon Reiryoku earlier than I imagine, but..."_

One last thought disturbed her.

_"Who was that Hollow...?"_

* * *

_The fox slowly and gently placed Rukia on the ground as he heard rustling behind him. turning around, he was met with an old man with a long white beard. He was bald and his eyes were closed. He wore a black Hakama with a white Haori over it. In his hands was a large cane. The fox chuckled._

_**"****Long time, hasn't it... Yamamoto Genryuusai?"**_

_"Long time it has... Gran Zorro..." The now named Yamamoto spoke. The fox sighed._

_**"****How long has it been since we last seen each other, old friend?"**_

_The Shinigami chuckled. Glancing at the girl, he said, "Is this the child?"_

_Gran Zorro nodded. __**"That's her..."**__ He looked pleadingly at the Shinigami. __**"Please, take her away from me. It's too dangerous for her to stay with me, and although I detest to part from her, it's dangerous for her to stay with me, especially with all the Hollows still around here..."**_

_Yamamoto nodded, picking up the girl in his arms. "Is this alright...?"_

_The fox sighed. __**"As long as she's safe, I don't care where or what she ends up... Even if she becomes a Shinigami... Just keep her safe... It was bad enough I found her about to be eaten... I don't want myself being added to that..."**_

_The old man nodded as he started to leave. "Very well then, any other requests?"_

**_"_**_****__Yeah... S_eal her memoires, will'ya? Last thing we need is her becoming a Shinigami, only to hesitate when killing a Hollow... Neh?"

_Yamamoto chuckled. "Yes... Well, if that is all..."_

**_"Wait..."_**

_The old man stopped as the fox stood up and went up to the girl. Reaching into his fur, he took out a beautiful necklace with a greenish-blue crystal presented. Taking a huge breath, he placed it around the girl's neck._

**_"_**_****__This is my p_resent to her. If she survives it's curse, then it will bless her instead... I hope it'll help her survive..."

_The old man nodded as the fox touched the girl's forehead with his tail._

**_"_**_****__And last_ of all... something to help on her journey..."

_Yamamoto sighed. "You sure are taking a great gamble, Gran Zorro..."_

_The fox chuckled. __**"Yeah, I guess I am..."**_

_Suddenly, a roar was heard. The fox sighed._

**_"_**_****__Go... I'll _hold them off! Take her to safety!"

_The old man nodded in respect as he blurred away._

_The fox then got onto his hind legs, his nine tails spreading out. he growled._

**_"_**_****__Alright, you da_mn Hollow-wanna-be's! You wanna fight! Come an' get 'im!"

_With that the fox roared out a deafening and frightening roar and sped into the forest, before thinking out:_

**"****Be safe... Rukia... Goodbye..."**

_And he disappeared into the forest._

* * *

A slit blue eye opened, taking a look around. Smoke arouse as the Ryouka's fought many opponents. The figure sighed as his rabbit-like boned ears twitched at every sound made. Landing on thin air, he surveyed the area before feeling a great deal of Reiatsu pouring from Senzaikyuu.

He sighed, gripping his Zanpaktou, and walked forward.

As he looked at the tower known as the Senzaikyuu and narrowed his eyes, rustling his black Hakama to show a fist-sized hole on the middle of his chest.

Hopping onto a pole, he sniffed. He then narrowed his eyes.

"She's close..."

With a leap, he jumped off the pole and towards the Senzaikyuu.

"I'm coming..."

He then blurred out of existence with a sound.

_"Rukia..."_

* * *

(Later...)

Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes as Shihoin Yoruichi came to the rescue to prevent the man from using his Zanpaktou. Ichigo layed on the woman's shoulders, unconscious, as Rukia watched from afar.

_"__Who is that woman? How does she know Nii-sama?"_

Suddenly, an unfamiliar Reitasu filled the air. Everyone's eyes widened as a figure blurred behind Rukia.

They turned around to see a figure with a young man's body. He had blonde spiky hair and three sets of whiskers on his right cheek. His eyes were bright blue as the sky and slit. On his head were a pair of rabbit-shaped boned ears. He wore a black Hakama similar to the Shinigami's and held a Zanpaktou. But the two most noticeable things were the jaw-like mask fragments on his right cheek and the fist-sized holes in the middle of his chest.

Rukia shivered as the figure's cold blue eyes stared at her, as if peering her soul (lol). Suddenly, what he said next made her fear of her life in the next chapter:

"I finally found you... Rukia..."

* * *

Ignisha: I kinda had this idea for a while, and wanted to bring it out, since no one apparently had this idea... Well, just to make sure you guys won't wait for me, this story's not gonna update anytime soon_._.. That is all.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Ignisha: Wow, only a chapter and already over 500 hits in under a day? That's a new record! Anyway, second chapter is on! And I don't own Naruto or Bleach!

* * *

The Pacifist Arrancar

* * *

Soul Two: The Training

* * *

Rukia stood there, shocked, gazing at the blonde haired man behind her. While his figure made her blush, her trainings of recognizing hollows of all shapes and sizes stopped her from doing so.

Looking at the Hollow mask fragment and Hollow hole, she gulped.

"Wh-who are... you...?"

She asked the million dollar question.

The man narrowed his blue eyes, before sighing and scratching behind his rabbit-like ears.

"Damn... seems you really forgot about me, huh? Gotta compliment the old man about his seals..."

"S-seals...?"

The man smiled.

"Doesn't matter... I've been wanting to meet you for a long time... Rukia..."

"Y-you've been... waiting... to meet me...?"

Before the blonde could answer, he narrowed his eyes and blurred away as Byakuya attempted to slash him. Byakuya scoffed as he looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Byakuya repeated the question Rukia asked.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "And why should I answer such a noble Shinigami such as yourself, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Hoh? So a lowly Hollow such as yourself know of such Nobility as I?"

The Hollow smirked. "And it's that exact arrogance I hate about nobles..."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"For that insult, I should have your head... Hollow..." The noble declared, holding his Zanpaktou in front of him.

"Chire... Senbonzakura... (Scatter... Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"

Suddenly, the blade scattered into thousands of tiny blades that reflected the light as sakura petals. Byakuya then directed the mini blades to the mysterious man.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, before blurring faster than any of the captain-level Shinigami before him, and reappeared behind Rukia, shocking them further.

Rukia froze as she felt the Hollow's presence behind her, waiting for the finishing blow, only to hear:

"I'm sorry... Rukia..."

Rukia widened her eyes, turning to ask him a question only to see him gone.

Yoruichi, seizing this chance, started to blur out.

"Three days, Byaku-bo... In three days, I'll make this kid stronger than you... remember that... Later, Byaku-bo..."

Then she was gone with Ichigo.

Byakuya scoffed before sealing his Zanpaktou and sheathing it. He then turned and walked away, passing Jushiro.

"Ah~... Byakuya-san, where are you going?"

Byakuya stopped.

"Anywhere but here..."

Then he was gone.

Jushiro sighed, before looking at the battered Ganju.

"Well, better call the 4th Division..."

Turning to a very shaken Hanataro and Rukia, he sighed again.

He then blinked.

"By the way, who was that blonde haired man?" He asked.

Rukia blinked.

"Um... t-to be honest, Taicho... I... I'm not sure myself..."

* * *

(Later.../Unknown Cavern...)

Yoruichi sighed as she led a complaining Ichigo down the Sokyoku Hill and into a strange doorway. As Ichigo continued to complain, Youichi opened the hidden door in the ground and pushed Ichigo in.

"And besides, even if I might die, there's still you and the others! Right?"

When he didn't get an answer, he turned to glare at Yoruichi.

"Oi, Yoruichi-san! Answer me-..."

He paused.

"There's no floor under me, is there...?"

Yoruichi only smiled like a cat and waved bye as Ichigo fell through the hole.

"YORUICHI-SA~~~~~N!"

*FOOM*

Yoruichi flinched at the fall. She then whistled.

"I'll give it a 4 out of 10..." She commented.

*Cavern*

Ichigo silently swore to Yoruichi as said cat-woman jumped in. He stood up and looked around.

"This place's..."

"Yep, it's similar to Kisuke's underground 'Basement' as he likes to call it." Yoruichi answered the unasked question.

She then gestured Ichigo to follow her.

"Come on."

She then brought out a human-shaped doll. "Stab your Zanpaktou with this."

"Wh-why?"

Yoruichi sighed. "In order to defeat Byakuya, you gotta learn Bankai, the last level of our Zanpaktou. I told you this before, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then, with this, you'll be able to achieve Bankai in three days."

Ichigo then shot a determined look. "Alright then."

"Yosh. Alright, before we being, let me tell you about the-..."

*SHUNK*

Yoruichi blinked as Ichigo stabbed the doll with his Zangetsu. "I-idiot! You don't have to do it now! I still have to-...!"

"This is the only way to save Rukia right? Then save the lecturing for later! I gotta do this now!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The same Hollow from before watched Ichigo and Yoruichi as Zangetsu materialized himself. He chuckled at Ichigo's remark to definitely achieve Bankai in three days.

"The kit's just like me... Kinda makes me wonder if I have a descendant..."

He stopped and thought for a bit.

"Nah, I don't have one... do I?"

He shrugged a bit before continuing to watch the sword and its master train, the last thoughts in his mind being:

_"__This should be interesting..."_

* * *

Ignisha: Not much big stuffs happening in this chapter... Gomen, big stuffs happenin' next chapter... promise...


	3. Chapter 3

Ignisha: New chapter, go!

* * *

The Pacifist Arrancar

* * *

Soul Three: The Meeting

* * *

A day already passed when Yoruichi decided to let Ichigo rest. She then directed him to a clearing where there was spring for people to rest in.

When they reached it, however, they noticed something off.

First of all, there was already a black Hakama folded neatly on a nearby rock. Tensing, they approached the spring and shocked as there was a man there, someone Ichigo didn't recognize, but someone Yoruichi did.

It was the same man who claimed to have waited to meet Rukia for almost a hundred years.

"It's..."

"A Hollow!" Ichigo yelled, recognizing the Hollow hole and grabbing Zangetsu, leaping towards the blonde man.

"W-wait! Ichigo!"

Ichigo roared as he waved his Zanpaktou towards the man, only to shock as his blade clanged with another blade. He gritted his teeth and jumped back.

The man opened his eyes to show crimson, only to let it go back to blue, as he stood up. Ichigo took that as a stance to battle and attacked again. The man only lifted his hand and pointed at Ichigo.

"Siendo el Numero Sesenta y Siete (Way of Motionless #67)... Bares de Inmovil (Six Bars of Immobility)..."

Suddenly, six white bars stuck themselves onto Ichigo's stomach, making him immovable.

"What the! Th-this is... This is Kido!"

"Impossible! How can a Hollow learn Kido!"

"'Cause it's not Kido, what else?" The man said.

"What?"

"It's not Kido, its Forma (Null Way), something I invented for Hollows, or more specifically, Arrancars, to use... Though I'm not planning to teach them yet, and not for a long time..." The male admitted. "It's similar to Kido, but it's not Kido. The one I just used was a Siendo spell, the Way of Motionless."

Ichigo struggled. "Dammit, let go of me so I can kill you!"

"Not the most inviting way to let you go... So no thanks..." The Hollow said. "And besides, I don't wanna fight..."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you want...?"

The Hollow stared at Yoruichi. He looked up, scratched his head, checked out the number of possibilities he went over, then scratched his head again, looking at the man- (ahem, Shinigami) -made sky. He then looked back at Yoruichi.

"I... uh... I dunno..."

Ichigo twitched his eyes as Yoruichi sweat-dropped.

"To be completely honest, I stumbled here by accident a few decades ago. Never really meant to infiltrate Soul Society, but I just did, and before I could go back outside, I stumbled in here... Since then, I've used this place as a board of operations, a place to go if I ever wanted to visit Soul Society. So yeah, see? Just an accident...! Though I use this place now for my personal needs, ahehehe..." The Hollow chuckled.

Yoruichi slapped her head.

"Anyway, I won't be any trouble! I don't wanna fight, and I don't want any blood spilled!" He shouted, before stopping and thinking. "Okay, that was the first time I heard myself saying that, and even I have to say... It's kinda weird hearing a Hollow say that, right...?"

"No damn it does!" Ichigo yelled.

The Hollow glanced at Ichigo, before chuckling, then laughing.

"What the hell's so funny!"

"Ahahaha! N-no, i-it's just that! Hahaha, ah, dammit... if Sakura-chan and Sasuke ever saw this, they would've been filled with nostalgia! Ahahaha, geez, you're just the way I was when I was alive! Ahahaha!"

"Don't compare me with you, you creep!"

"Now is that any way to say 'Let go of me' in front of your captor?" The Hollow asked if it was an everyday thing. Ichigo flushed red in anger. Yoruichi, on the other hand, raised a brow.

"You remember your past life?"

The Hollow glanced at Yoruichi. "Remember? Hell, I can still feel the taste of the last ramen I had before I died! Ahh... good sweet ramen... Even after death, you're still the most awesomest food ever!" He said, drool coming out of his mouth.

Ichigo and Yoruichi glanced at each other in confusion.

"Anyway!"

The two shocked at the speed the Hollow switched gears.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, you two better memorize that! (Yeah... I'm gonna be putting a lot of different references...)"

Yoruichi blinked.

"Or, you might recognize me more as... the Gran Zorro (Fox King)..." The Hollow said, now recognizing himself as the strongest non-Menos class Hollow of all Hollows, his eyes glowing red.

Yoruichi shocked, her eyes widening, as she stared at the most powerful Hollow in all existence, being able to be at par with the Soutaichou.

"Now then, since I introduced myself, how about you two introduce yourselves?"

"Uhh..."

"Ah! Dammit, stupid brain. Forgot to release ya..."

Then, with a snap of a finger, Ichigo was released from his prison.

Yoruichi helped Ichigo up as Naruto smiled.

* * *

(Later...)

"So... in other words, this guy, who calls himself 'Gran Zorro', is going to help us save Rukia, and since he's old 'pals' with Soutaichou, he'll be able to hold off many of the Taichou's while we save Rukia...?"

Renji asked, his eyes twitching as Ichigo nodded in affirmation, Naruto grinning.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up..." Yoruichi commented.

"Well, that is the most... RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Renji yelled, overturning a table that just recently popped out of nowhere.

"H-hey! That was a special edition, I'll have you know!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the table before it chipped.

"_Wow... I'm having a sense of déjà vu here..."_ Ichigo thought.

Yoruichi slapped her head again, wondering if this was a good plan or not.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Yamamoto, the Soutaichou, read a report as he sat on his chair in the First Division barracks. So far, he read about how his student, Kyouraku, has captured one of the Ryouka, the large tanned one, apparently.

As he was about to read the next report, the doors opened and a figure walked in.

Yamamoto opened his aged eyes to stare at the retired Shinigami in front of him.

"So... you came... Uchiha Sasuke..."

Onyx eyes stared back as Uchiha Sasuke let out a small grin.

"Of course I came..." He said. "Why would I miss a reunion with my brother?"

* * *

Ingisha: *GASP*! Sasuke's in town! What's gonna happen! Will Renji accept Naruto into the team? Will Rukia _really_ be rescued? And will Seireitei be safe with the ultimate prankster in town! Find out, in the next chapter! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Ignisha: Gonna make a few announcements before I start the story. While I said to wait for the next chapters every time I end the chapter, I don't mean it literally... Since I'm a busy person, you guys are busy people (some of you aren't even busy, and I call bullshit!), it takes time for me to think of ideas to put it down on paper (or Microsoft Word). I mean, sure I said I have everything planned out in my head, but it doesn't mean I have the means to put it down. So cut me some slack and let me work my magic on the story. That goes for my other stories as well, since my main focus right now is "Naruko VS Class of 3-A" and get that one over with to start the sequel (yes, I'm starting a sequel. Already have the first chapter ready to be uploaded) and then start my focus elsewhere, like school. I mean, I'm a Senior for world's sake! I need to work even harder to keep my grades up since FanFiction is OBVIOUSLY making my grades go bad and making me grounded even more! I mean, my attention span is VERY low and my attention always go UP whenever I see something interesting, and I lose my grip on something else, and I-... Wait, what the hell am I doing spelling all this out for you guys! Get on with the story already!

Naruto: Err... Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Bleach...

Ignisha: DAMN STRAIGHT I DON'T!

* * *

The Pacifist Arrancar

* * *

Soul Four: The Rescue

* * *

A blade flew up and stabbed itself as Ichigo grabbed another phantom Zanpaktou and attacked Zangetsu with it. All the while, both Naruto and Yoruichi watched the young carrot-head fight his own inner-spirit. Suddenly, Naruto stood up, surprising both Yoruichi and Ichigo, as he started to head for the ladder.

"H-hey, Naruto-san, where are you going?"

Naruto stopped for a bit. "Just to take a breather..." Was all he said as he left the room in a blur. Ichigo blinked as Yoruichi stared after Naruto with a frown.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto stood on top of one of the many towers around Soul Society as he stared at the Senzaikyuu. He narrowed his eyes.

_"That scream just now... that was Rukia's..."_

He clenched his teeth.

_"Dammit who the hell destroyed her resolution...?"_ He sighed, looking down.

_"Dammit, I hate feeling useless..."_

With that, he disappeared again.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto appeared on top of a long stair case and stared at the fallen form of Renji. He bent down.

"Got yourself in a pretty tough situation, huh, Renji..."

When he got no reply, he frowned. Bending over, Naruto muttered, "Curar (Heal)"

Renji then glowed in a purple light before it disappeared. Naruto sighed and looked to his left to see a woman with braided hair in front of her. He smiled.

"Retsu-san..."

"Good day, Uzumaki-sama..."

Out of all the thirteen captains of Soul Society, Naruto definitely liked Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyouraku the most. Due to Unohana's caring nature, Ukitake's friendly nature, and Kyouraku's carefree nature, they definitely showed Naruto's past views of life. Not only that, Naruto even helped them on how to fight Hollows, knowing about Yamamoto's two apprentice and head healer, he had to give hints.

Naruto stuck out a tongue in disgust. "Please no –sama suffix, will'ya? You know I don't like it..."

Unohana giggled. "Yes, you have told me that a few times... But one must respect their elders, no?"

Naruto chuckled at that statement. Nodding his head at Renji, he said, "I leave him to you. I gotta..."

Unohana nodded as Naruto disappeared in a blur of sound.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto blurred in front of the jailing chambers where Shinigamis were rebuilding the broken jails. He sighed.

"Seems like Soul Society has their own problems..."

He narrowed his eyes.

_"Especially since it's... _Him_..."_

Closing his eyes, he enlarged his Pesquisa. Feeling the Reiatsu of every living (dead) creatures inside and out the Soul Society, he snapped open his eyes. Naruto then grinned.

"Hoh~...? So _you're_ here as well, huh? Who would've thought you still survived after all this time...?" Naruto chuckled before concentrating back at his Pesquisa.

_"Let's see... Ichigo's comrades shouldn't be feeling similar to that of a Shinigami, which means..."_

A total of three white spots of Reiatsu suddenly appeared around a couple of red ones. He blinked.

"They're with Zaraki! Wow, he must be really desperate to fight Ichigo..." Naruto explained.

"Eh, since they're busy..."

Looking to his right, his eyes almost popped out of its sockets as a huge samurai-like giant took the stage.

"HOLY F*CKIN' SHIT!" He yelled, almost giving out his location. Good thing all beginner Shinigamis are dense. "What the hell is that! I heard from Yamamoto that one of the Captain's Bankai was an oversized giant... but I never thought it will be that huge...! It's just not like Chouji's Jutsu, but larger! Wow... Chouji, you must be glad that there's someone using your ideal way of battling, hahaha...!"

He shook his head and stared at the Senzaikyuu, huge amounts of Reiatsu gathering at the Soukyoku Hill. "Well, looks like I gotta go..."

Naruto then disappeared in a blur.

* * *

(Later...)

Rukia stared at Ichigo, who was holding back the Soukyoku with Zangetsu, his Zanpaktou.

"I... Ichigo!"

Ichigo stared at her before grinning.

"... Yo..."

* * *

Shinigami Zukan: FLOOOOW!

Naruto was sitting around, reviewing over the 13 Captains before suddenly putting them down.

"Haaah... time sure has changed... though some didn't..." He thought out loud as he looked back at his past life, comparing his time to this time.

A picture of the 13th Captain appeared in his mind as he compared that Captain to a certain teacher.

"Caring, loving, and always knowing when to get serious... Jushi-chan sure does act like Iruka-sensei..."

It then turned to the 12th Division Captain, along with a snake like person.

"The 12th Captain acts and even does the same thing as that Oro-yaro and Kabuto..."

The 11th Captain turn about as Naruto shivered.

"They don't act the same, but they're both powerhouses..." Naruto thought, thinking of a certain blue fish-man and an eyebrowless freak.

The 10th Captain turned about as Naruto sniffled a laugh.

"The kid acts like a small combo of Sasuke and Baa-chan, hahaha..."

The 9th Captain showed up with a blind sight.

"Not a bad person, but always stuck up about this justice thing... Reminds me of Neji back in the day..."

A picture of the 8th Captain appeared in his mind as he compared that Captain to a perverted white-haired man.

"Kyou-chan acts like Ero-Sennin at some time..."

The 7th Captain then appeared in his foxy glory.

"Big, looks like a fox, but not exactly a fox... But also loyal... I'd say somewhat like Kiba with a little bit of mix to Chouji..."

The sixth Captain then showed up as Naruto stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Definitely like Sasuke and Neji back in the day... Geez..."

The 5th Captain turned about as Naruto frowned.

"Definitely Madara right there..."

The Fourth Division captain then popped out as Naruto shivered. "Tsunade-baa-chan over there too..."

After that, the Third Captain came in as Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Kinda like Kabuto, but also like Oro-yaro for his smile..."

The 2nd Division then came to as Naruto smiled.

"Definitely like Sakura... With a hint of Hinata... Ahahaha..."

Finally, the 1st Division showed up.

"Absolutely, positively, Sandaime-jiji, with a small hint of Iruka-sensei... LOL"

Naruto thought for a bit before laughing.

"Ahahahaha! I forgot that Yama-ji still doesn't know how to make himself appear younger! GEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Naruto laughed crazily, Ichigo stared at him weirdly. "Is he alright?"

"Leave him alone, he's weird enough as it is..." Yoruichi commented.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

All the Captains sneezed at once, thus allowing the people around them to say the following.

"Bless you."

"Don't forget to wipe your nose..."

"Don't suddenly sneeze at me, Taichou!"

"Bless..."

"Watch it..."

"Gesundheit..."

* * *

Ignisha: And cut!


	5. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
